This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fuel injection systems configured to supply high-pressure fuel from a fuel pump to a set of fuel injectors are well-known. In such systems, a fuel rail assembly consists of a common rail and the injector feed lines supplying the fuel from the pump to the injectors. Hot diesel fuel returned to the fuel tank can be too hot for the materials typically used. Cooling systems have been provided for cooling the fuel returned to the fuel tank including active air or liquid cooling options that require additional hardware and have many packaging constraints. Accordingly, is desirable to provide a system that can eliminate cooling hardware and increase the durability of the fuel handling components.